Color Outside The Lines!
by gleek.me
Summary: "No one ever discovered anything new by coloring inside the lines." -Thomas Vasquez
1. Color Outside The Lines!

**This is my first Klaine fic...I have a few Wemma ones if you like that too...well enjoy :)**

**BTW: I might add little notes in the story that may or may not have anything to do with the content around it...they will be bold and in ()'s ...feel free to overlook them...**

**Disclaimer:Don't remind me :(**

* * *

*FYI: Friday night at Dalton (Both stay there all the time in the dorms)*

Blaine 1:32 am:  
I can't sleep :(

Kurt 1:34 am:  
Me neither I miss you x **('x' = a kiss)**

Blaine 1:35 am:  
We saw each other at the Lima Bean at like 6:00 pm 3 you're adorable :)

Kurt 1:38 am:  
Oh so I can't miss my wonderful boyfriend?

Blaine 1:41 am:  
I have an idea :)

Kurt 1:43 am:  
Oooh Do tell

Blaine 1:46 am:  
You have to promise to go through with it though.

Kurt 1:47 am:  
Blaine, You're kind of scaring me.

Blaine 1:49 am:  
Just promise. No crosses count? ;)

Kurt 1:50 am:  
I promise. No crosses count

Blaine 1:52 am:  
I'll meet you at your dorm in 10 minutes x

Kurt 1:55 am:  
Why what are we doing?

Blaine 1:56 am:  
Just wait.

* * *

*Knocking softly* **(CREEPER...)**

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered just loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

"Yeah. Can you open the door, I don't wanna get caught." Blaine was looking around carefully , searching for any movement.

Kurt opened the door. Blaine was on the other side in blue plaid pajama pants and a blue v-neck (tight) t-shirt. He was also holding a bag. Kurt was wearing a grey (tight) t-shirt and black pajama pants.

"Hey, gorgeous." Blaine smirked.

"So, what are we doing?" Kurt asked anxiously, pulling Blaine into his dorm room.

"Well, since neither of us could sleep." Blaine began to explain. "I thought I'd come over for a bit. Maybe stay the night." **(KURT SAY YES!)**

"Oh. Well, yeah. You can stay the night here." Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too." Blaine said with a smile. "I brought some stuff to do."

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine answered the question by pulling out a few coloring books and three boxes of crayons. He also pulled out a deck of cards and a gallon size bag full of candy.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. He was very confused.

"We're going to color, play go fish, eat candy, and..." Blaine stopped and smiled at Kurt.

"And what, Blaine?" Kurt asked scanning the pile for anything else they could do.

"and..." Blaine grabbed Kurt, pulled him close and kissed him. "do that."

Kurt blushed.

"You're really cute when you blush." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt again.

Kurt's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of pink. **(I'm like super tired and slap happy :D)**

"Well, what do you want to do first?" Kurt asked.

"Color. Definitely." Blaine said with an excited smile.

"Wow. I thought you'd pick kissing." Kurt smiled.

"I like to color. Kissing, we can do that after we color."

"Or now." Kurt said leaning over to kiss Blaine.

Blaine held up a Disney princess coloring book to block Kurt from kissing him, even though that's all he wanted to do.

"Coloring." Blaine demanded. **(grr.)**

"Princesses, really Blaine?"

"Um, well if you go Disney you really can't go wrong."

Blaine grabbed a box of crayons and threw them to Kurt who caught them as Blaine pulled out another box.

"Do you want the mickey mouse one, or I've got princesses, and Winnie the Pooh?" Blaine asked fanning them out so Kurt could see.

"Winnie the Pooh." Kurt decided.

"Aww...I wanted that one." Blaine pouted. Kurt kissed him.

"I'll take princesses then, Blaine." **(hell yes !)**

"Yes!" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded. "We have to be quiet."

"Yes, mom." Blaine teased.

"shut up." Kurt said.

They began coloring. Kurt colored each princess dress and crown carefully, never dipping outside of the lines, and using just the right colors. All of his pictures were perfectly colored. Kurt glanced at Blaine. He was coloring everything random colors and going outside of every line, it was like a 3-year-old's noticed Kurt staring at his drawing and looked up at him.

"What?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

"You...you're drawing like a toddler, Blaine."

"So? You need to learn to color outside the lines."

"No." Kurt disagreed "I like coloring inside the lines like your supposed to."

"Where's the rules, let me see 'em." Blaine teased.

"God." Kurt kissed Blaine forcefully.

"Here." Blaine took Kurt's hand **(god, I hate this commercial)** which still had a purple crayon in it, pressed it against Bell's face, and moved it around the paper quickly.

Kurt gasped. **(Gasp!) **"Blaine what are you doing?! You're ruining my picture.!"

"I'm helping you color outside the lines."

Kurt managed to get his hand away.

Kurt pouted "You ruined it."

Blaine laughed. "No I didn't. I made it better."

"So you're saying you don't like my picture?" Kurt looked up at him and pretended to cry.

"No. It's lovely." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

Kurt started cracking up. **(LOL!)**

"What?" Blaine asked, very confused.

"Nothing." Kurt turned the page of his coloring book and colored only outside the lines. Never going inside.

"Loophole." Blaine smirked.

"You didn't say anything about coloring _inside_ the lines."

"Yep, that's a loophole."

They both laughed.

"How about we skip go fish and candy." Blaine suggested.

"Kissing?"

"Kissing."

* * *

**Sorry if that sucked.  
BTW: I'm like 11...  
So don't be all like mean in the reviews...  
I have a suckish life to begin with  
Please Review :)  
Love you guys K3**


	2. Cough SYrup :)

**Hey guys :) I decided to make this a fic of one-shots :) I hope you like the idea...Well, da-da is Kurt and Daddy is Blaine...This thought came into my head and I stayed up really late to get it started :P Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer...Klaine would be making out in every episode and they would be back together by now :)**

* * *

"Da-da. I *cough*..." Kiley walked up to Kurt.

"Sounds like _someone_ has a cough." Blaine sing-songed form where he sat on the couch, behind him. Loving his view of Kurt's ass.

"Here Baby, let me get you some cough syrup." Kurt started towards the kitchen when the three-year-old screamed,

"NOOO! Da-da! I don't wike dat tuff." She stuck out her lower lip. **(I think I did pwetty good on da free-year-wold talk...)**

"Come on Kiley. It doesn't taste that bad. See Daddy will even try it."

"No he won't" Blaine said from behind Kurt.

"Yes he will." Kurt turned around and said through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't like medicine."

"It's just cough syrup, Blaine."

"Why don't you try it then?"

"Because it gives me a stomach ache."

"Oh and wouldn't that be tragic…"

"Shut up and take the medicine." **(I do not recommend taking cough syrup, just for the hell of it.)**

"Fine." Blaine took a bit, and tried to hold back a face. He failed. Kurt distracted Kiley enough so she didn't see it.

"Oh tay." Kiley took her douse.

"See, Kiley? Not so bad."

"Bed." Blaine said. " Time for bed, princess."

"Do you want me to do it tonight?" Kurt asked in Blaine's direction.

"Yes Pwease." Blaine joked "_I_ took the medicine."

"Oh tay." Kurt teased back.

"Hey! Tat's wat i say!" Kiley put her hands on her hips and cocked her head.

"Let's go get you in bed." Kurt said. Not getting the dirty part. **(I wrote this and then had to add that last part, because I realized the dirty part when I was almost done.)**

Blaine snorted.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Tell you later." Blaine came up behind Kurt. "Kiley, go upstairs and pick out jammies."

"You owe me." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "Big time." His lips grazing over Kurt's ear. "That stuff was gross!" Blaine said 'gross' with two syllables instead of one.

"I think I can make it up to you." Kurt whispered back. Smiling he went to put the three-year-old to bed.

* * *

"God, she takes an _army_." Kurt came downstairs.

"I know..." Blaine smiled. "It takes a lot to _get her in bed_."

"Is that what I said?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well," Kurt began. "Maybe tomorrow (Friday) she can stay at my parent's house over night, and I can see what it takes to get _you _in bed." Kurt teased.

"I'd like to see that." Blaine came up to where Kurt had one hip stuck out and a hand on that hip.

"Bet you would." Kurt turned around and went to put the cough syrup away. **(which again: I do not recommend taking just for the hell of it!)**

Blaine took the other way to the kitchen and came up to where Kurt was standing by the cabinet. He walked up right behind him and hugged him from behind. Pressing their hips together so Kurt could feel how hard he was.

Kurt gasped at first but then melted into Blaine's body.

"When you were talking to Kiley, your ass was so sexy from my angle." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt turned around, now finished putting the medicine away.

"Thank you." Kurt said as he leaned in and closed the space between them. **(Funny way to say kissed)**

"God, why do you have to be so god damn perfect?" Blaine asked when they pulled away for a breath.

* * *

**worst...ending...ever :|  
Like, not even funny...  
if someone else would like to write my endings...pm me :)  
I hope you all like the idea of this being a fic of one-shots...  
This was Daddy!Klaine BTW  
|||||REVIEW GUYS! REVIEW|||||**


	3. KILL IT!

**HI! Disclaimer:Nope, I wish though...**

* * *

Blaine was in his office at Kurt and his house. He was working on some stuff for work **(That was bad) **

Kurt was in the lounge room. Watching the Royal Wedding again. Blaine heard a scream and ran into the lounge room.

"Kurt was that you?"

"No, it was the unicorn in the corner." Kurt was standing on the couch looking around. Scratch that. The back of the couch, and looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

Blaine couldn't help but look in the corner. There wasn't a unicorn. Or a fiveacorn. **(THEY EXIST!)**

"That was girlish, even for you."

"Kill it!" He pointed to something on the ground.

"What?" Blaine followed Kurt's finger. "AH!" He screamed, a very high-pitched scream and joined Kurt.

"What, you have to kill it!" Kurt tried to push him down.

"No! That spider's huge!" Blaine attached himself to Kurt's waist."Protect me."

"Get off me and kill it!"

"You kill it!"

"Ew! No!."

"Who's gonna kill it then?"

"You."

"o-okay." Blaine slowly climbed down but then fell when Kurt pushed him down. "Ow," Blaine rubbed leg where he had fallen on a book. "That hurt" **(The people on this show are on crack)**

"I'm sorry, I'll kiss it better as soon as the spider's dead."

Blaine looked down at his 'injury'. It wasn't exactly on his leg. It was more on his ass. He smiled. "Okay." And went to grab a shoe. **(This is rushed...sorry)**

He came back and walked (very slowly) to the spider.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kurt screamed. **(Use that finger, use that snap)**

"What?" Blaine looked down at the shoe in his hand "Oh, sorry." He was about to kill the spider with one of Kurt's shoes.

"Use this one. Rachel left it last summer." He handed Blaine a bright orange flip-flop. **(I have a pair like that)**

"Won't she want it back?"

"No, I'm gonna get a pair like it though, I wore them out to check the mail. They were comfortable."

"Okay. Um, Kurt? Where'd the spider go?"**(Whoa there's no one home...)**

"I don't know." Kurt looked around. "Oh, right there."

Blaine walked over to the spider and put on the flip-flop. Then stepped on it. He threw the shoe away and joined Kurt in the lounge room.

"That was scary. And painful." Blaine pressed his 'injury' and winced in pain. "Ow, it still hurts..."

"Oh, Blaine. Kurt came behind him and hugged him. "Where is it. Let me kiss it."

"Right here." Blaine pointed to it.

"You fell on your ass?" Kurt laughed. "hot."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kurt got on his knees and kissed Blaine's 'injury'.

"Th-thanks." Blaine spat out. "B-but it also hurts here." Blaine pointed to a random spot and Kurt kissed there too. "And...and here."

"Oh yeah?"

"yeah."

"You're hurt all over, aren't you?"

"Yes?"

"Oh well, we can't have that can we?"

"N-no. Kurt you have _no_ idea what you're doing to me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine close. "Oh god."

"I love you." Kurt said.

"I love you too. But seriously. I have a little problem."

"Let's fix that little problem them?"

"Yeah, sure." Kurt started to pull Blaine towards the stairs. "Oh no!" Blaine tripped and fell. "I'm hurt!"

"Where?"

"Um, all over."

"Okay. Let's go." Kurt pulled Blaine up put he refused.

"Carry me." Blaine insisted.

"No."

"Yes." Blaine whined.

"Okay." Kurt carried Blaine upstairs and laid him down on the bed.

"Where?"

"Here."

Kurt's raised his eyebrows. "Okay."

* * *

**Ha, Hey. Yeah...I feel like no one reads this...so Please review guys :)**


	4. Spaghetti :)

**I get these ideas like crazy...then the actual story is like hell to write...But then I figure it out and the words just fly of my fingertips and get typed...it's like magic...Is that weird?**

**Thank you soo much CastleQuill & morgypooh123 who reviewed this. And the guests that reviewed as well :)**

**BTW: Independent!Klaine**

* * *

Kurt was really excited for that night. Blaine was taking him out to dinner. But he wouldn't tell him where.

Kurt was doing his hair in the bathroom watching Blaine get dressed through the mirror. He was trying to choose between a red and blue bow tie. Yes, he still wore bow ties. He's Blaine Freaking Anderson.

"The red one." Kurt called back to him.

"Thanks." Blaine laughed.

"Anytime, Love." Kurt said continuing with his hair.

Kurt finished his hair, straightened his tie, and went into the bedroom (They're connected BTW) to put on his shoes.

Blaine was putting on his shoes. He had just sat down to actually put them on. He looked up at Kurt and put his Left shoe on his Right foot. Distracted by the beauty.

"Here, Blaine. Let me help you." He took off the shoe and put it on the right foot.(...well the Left foot, but you know what I mean.)

"Oh, I feel stupid now." Blaine laughed and began to put on his other shoe as Kurt tied them.

They both finished with their shoes and Kurt checked his phone. "Oh no."

"What?"

"It's 5:45 on Friday. There will be waits everywhere."

"Well, we have a reservation for 6:00, so we better get going." Blaine smiled and reached for Kurt's hand.

"You are just too perfect." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's outstretched hand.

They walked into the front room, hands still intertwined.

"I think I left my jacket in the kitchen." Blaine said as he began to walk towards the kitchen.

Kurt pulled on his own jacket and looked for the keys on the table. They had two cars and like 57 sets of keys...

"Yeah. It was in there." Blaine said walking back into the entryway. He checked his pocket for his phone and wallet. "Well, I'm ready."

"Me too." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand again, and kissing him sweetly. "Let's go."

They stepped out into the cool August night. Their house was kind of far away from the driveway. It was weird but it gave them time to just walk together.

"How far away is the restaurant?" Kurt asked, an idea popping into his head.

"Not far why?"

"Like, walking distance?"

"You could say that."

"Let's just walk. Save money. And I could use the exercise."

"Well, I think that you are beautiful, just the way you are." Blaine pecked Kurt's cheek. "And I think that's a great idea. As long as I get to hold your hand."

"Thanks, And yes. You may hold my hand. But only if you say please." Kurt teased.

"Please." Blaine gave Kurt his best pout followed by his famous Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Okay." Kurt held out his hand and Blaine took it. They began walking towards the restaurant. Blaine guiding them in the right direction, seeing as Kurt didn't know where they were going.

They talked the entire way there.

"We're here." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt looked up to see a glowing sign that read: 'Davide's Italian.'

"Oh My gosh, Blaine! I've wanted to try this place for so long! Thank you!" Kurt pulled Blaine into a quick hug and they walked up to the restaurant together. When they came in a women immediately walked up to them.

"Hello, Blaine. You must be Kurt."

"Um, yes..." Kurt said. 'Blaine is just perfect' Kurt thought as he and Blaine were led through the restaurant to a table in the back with a few lit candles (none of the rest had candles)

Kurt and Blaine sat down and Kurt said,

"You did all of this...for me?"

"Yes. I did it for us. I love you, Kurt. I feel like I don't say that enough."

"You don't have to say it. I know it. Especially when you do things like this." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine, not really caring that they were in a crowded restaurant.

"So, I already ordered our stuff and, yeah..." Blaine said nervously.

"Oooh, what are we having Mr. Anderson?"

"Um, it's a surprise..." Blaine said slowly.

"Fine." Kurt said crossing his arms.

"It should come soon though. So, How was work today?" Blaine asked sitting back in his chair.

"Well, it was good...busy, but good. How about you?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?" Kurt questioned, raising his eyebrow in concern as it began to rain softly outside.

"I don't want to talk about it now and ruin our nice evening." Blaine said with a look that Kurt knew meant that he was really _done_ talking about it.

"Okay."

"Oh the food's coming!" Blaine said, changing the subject quickly.

"Okay. Spaghetti." The waitress said. She set a medium size plate down on the table. And then, to Kurt's confusion, walked away.

"We're sharing, is that okay?" Blaine asked...worried he had done something wrong.

"Yes, and it's so romantic." Kurt smiled and they began eating. Occasionally feeding each other. The restaurant slowly emptied. Blaine was good friends with the owners so he got them to let them stay past hours and to call before they left.

Kurt took a bite and Blaine took one simultaneously. Kurt looked up and saw that a noodle went from his mouth to Blaine's. He'd always wanted to do this. So, here was his chance.

Kurt got closer to Blaine's mouth and when he was really close, Blaine finally realized what was happening.

Once the spaghetti between them was gone they were kissing. Across a table in the middle of a dark restaurant, still smelling the garlic from the kitchen. And the soft pitter-patter of the rain outside.

When they pulled apart, gasping for air. Kurt said

"Well, I can cross that off my bucket list."

"Oh, What else is on Kurt Hummel's Bucket list?" Blaine questioned smiling.

"Look down the side of a cliff, don't ask... Ask Why Not 50 times in a day at appropriate times, Kiss someone in the rain, kill a spider, learn all the lyrics to the rap part of Super Bass and be able to perform them perfectly...um,"

"Wait." Blaine said pulling Kurt up. He walked over to the door, ignoring Kurt's protests and opened the door.

"It's raining really hard, I am_ not_ going out there, Blaine." Kurt said.

Blaine just pulled him out. They got soaked in seconds and Kurt was complaining.

Blaine decided to silence him the best way he knew how...A kiss

In The Rain.

* * *

**That was so freaking hard to write... Please review... :)**

**Feel free to leave a prompt in a review, or PM me :)**


	5. Cuddles

Kurt had had a very long day at work. He was really excited to go home, until Isabelle gave him a ton of papers to look over and copy overnight. He was not looking forward to it, but needed to do it. Isabelle was a great boss and he didn't want to just slack off and get on her bad side.

He walked into His and Blaine's apartment and Blaine pretty much attacked him. They both crashed to the floor, Kurt's shoulder bag spilling papers and magazines all over the place.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled "Why would you do that?!" Kurt asked as he began to pick up the papers.

"I just really missed you, _all day!" _Blaine explained.

"I missed you too, but..." Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Look at what you did." He continued motioning towards the mess of papers and magazines. "I don't have time for this, Blaine. Isabelle wants these papers corrected and copied before the meeting _tomorrow_!"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Blaine apologized. He got down on his knees and began to pick up magazines and papers with Kurt.

"Here you go." Blaine said, handing Kurt a stack of papers and magazines. "Can I help at all?"

"Well, as much as I'd _love _that..." Kurt said trying his best to not sound sarcastic. "I really think I could get it done faster on my own." Kurt walked over to his little desk in the corner of the main room of the apartment.

"Oh, um...okay." Blaine said quietly. He wasn't sure Kurt even heard him.

"I've just had a rough day and really want to be alone." Kurt said, not knowing how much it had hurt Blaine.

_'Alone as in not with me...I get it now...He doesn't want to spend time with me...next he won't even want to be my boyfriend'_

"I-I'll just, go for a walk...maybe pick up something...for like...dinner...coffee, or..."

Kurt walked up to Blaine after turning on his laptop and putting his stuff down. He put his arms around Blaine's neck and looked him in the eyes. They both had that loving look that you only look at your soul-mate with. Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I'm sorry, today's just been really stressful." Kurt began. "I was excite to come home to you, and then right before I left...Isabelle gave me a ton of work to do before tomorrow and I just...it kind of put me in a bad mood. I'm really sorry for taking it out on you." Kurt said with a sweet smile.

"Stop apologizing. I was the one who jumped you at soon as you walked in."

"You know, most days I wouldn't quite mind that." Kurt laughed.

"How about, you start working and I'll go pick up a pizza from that place down the road, right before 6th Street"

"Oh my god. I haven't eaten all day." Kurt sighed. "That would be perfect."

"Like you." Blaine smiled up at him."

Kurt kissed Blaine. His taste lingering on Kurt's lips even as he pulled away.

"If anyone's perfect it's you."

He turned around and walked towards his desk. Swaying his hips ever so slightly, just to tease Blaine.

"Go get the pizza." Kurt called over his shoulder to Blaine. Where he hadn't moved an inch.

"Okay." Blaine grabbed his jacket and checked his pocket for his phone and wallet, and threw his keys in his jacket pocket.

He closed the door behind him and began his short walk to the pizza place by sixth street.

* * *

When he got back, Kurt was hard at work and didn't notice Blaine come in. Blaine walked into the kitchen, trying to make little to no noise.

He set the pizza down on the counter and poured two glasses of iced tea. Blaine took off his coat and walked, very quietly into the main room. He came up behind Kurt.

"I think it's time for a cuddle-eat-pizza-break." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt jumped about 3 feet in the air., falling out of his chair.

"BLAINE! You scared the hell out of me!" Kurt said, breathing fast.

"Sorry." Blaine apologized, pulling Kurt up.

"It's fine. Just how did I not hear you come in?" Kurt wondered out loud.

"I'm sneaky like that." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear again, pulling him close. "I have dinner set up in the kitchen." Blaine informed Kurt remembering the pizza.

"I think I'll eat in here and keep working" Kurt said. Blaine's face immediately fell.

"Or," Blaine looked up at Kurt as soon as he began taking. "I could hurry up and eat in there with you, and then come back to work."

"Are we gonna be able to cuddle at all?"

"I don't know." Kurt said walking towards the kitchen. Sadly leaving Blaine's arms.

Blaine pouted, but followed Kurt.

* * *

"I never realized how hungry I was."

"How close are you to being done?"

"I still have a lot to do, Blaine. I don't think we will have time to cuddle tonight."

"Can you take a break." Blaine asked. His eyes looked hopeful, and just too damn adorable for Kurt to say no.

"Okay. I guess I can take a small bre-" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into the main room.

Blaine sat down on the couch, pulling Kurt down with him.

Kurt pulled his legs up on the couch and snuggled into Blaine's side. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I really did miss you today though." Blaine said

"I missed you too, I was _so_ ready to just come home, be with you, kiss you, sit with you, just anything but work. I was thinking about it, you, all day. Then Isabelle gave me all that work. All I could do was smile and promise to have it done by tomorrow."

Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring at him.

"What?" Kurt asked. Smiling slightly.

"It's just, you're so perfect. I love you, so, so much. And you just admitted you were thinking about me all day. I just think it's adorable. You're adorable."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's chest and pushed him down on the couch until he was lying down. Kurt kissed him and then snuggled up pretty much on top of Blaine.

"This is what I wanted to do when I got home." Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine's neck.

"Yeah, I'm up for this any day." Blaine laughed.

Kurt laughed too as he pulled Blaine's shirt over his head.

The papers lay on Kurt's desk, completely forgotten.

* * *

**List of excuses I could use for not updating for like freaking ever:**

**"I, uh, forgot my fanfiction password."**

**"My cat died."**

**"I had no WiFi for a few weeks" **

**"I died for a bit."**

**"My friend died."**

**"I was cold." **

**"I had no ideas."**

**But the real reason, "I was too lazy to type up this chapter.**

**ANYWAYS...I like NEED some prompts...so yeah...Review please...and J Carter, please PM me...**


End file.
